


Memories

by CSIFan3



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has a day off, and decides to surprise Luke. But it turns out, it really is the other way around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much rosepetal35, traciamc, and rajncajn72 (all from LJ) for beta-reading this!

It might have been an unusual sight for the people of Oakdale, but he couldn’t care less. If it was important to Luke, he’d do it, even though it meant that he was sitting in the middle of Old Town on a bench decorated with Christmas lights and fake snow in the middle of June.

He had to admit it, this was not what he had in mind when he told Luke he had the day off so they could spend it together. But he could think of worse ways to spend his day, like being forced to make conversation with Doogie Hughes, or running into Hank.

The day had actually started out in a very pleasant way, since he hadn’t told Luke he had the day off yet. So when he was supposed to wake up and go to work, he decided on making Luke breakfast. Sure enough, a mere fifty minutes later he was working on the last pancake, and placed it on the table. It was now filled with orange juice, croissants, fried eggs, toast, tea and now pancakes. Right on cue, Luke showed up in the bedroom door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he groggily asked.

Reid turned towards Luke and raised his eyebrow. “Isn’t that obvious? I’m inventing a time machine.” He put the towel on the counter and moved towards Luke.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Luke rolled his eyes. “I thought you had to go to work today?”

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and kissed his forehead, as Luke hooked his arms around Reid’s neck.

“Well, that was what you were supposed to think. Otherwise it wouldn’t have been a surprise now, would it?”

Luke leaned in and lazily kissed Reid. “No, it wouldn’t have been.” He grinned. “So, what are your plans for today then?”

“Well, I was thinking we could do something together, go somewhere, we haven’t done that in quite some time.” Reid suggested.

Luke’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea! And I know just the thing to do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Reid’s aversion, Luke refused to tell him what they were going to do. He did get slightly suspicious when he saw Luke loading all kinds of nonsense into a big bag, but since Luke was so cheerful he decided to let it slide. Instead he went in search of some clothes, and when he came back into the room fully dressed five minutes later, Luke was impatiently pacing around the room. When he heard the door, he looked up and smiled.

“Finally. Ready to go?” he said, and he practically dragged Reid out the door before he could even say a thing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached Old Town and Luke plopped the bag on a bench, Reid spoke once again. “Can you finally tell me what’s going on? There is this glint in your eyes that would make every Disney villain jealous.”

Luke motioned for Reid to go sit on the bench. “Do you remember what you told me last week?”

Reid thought back to the conversation they had had last Thursday. Luke and he had been walking from Java back to the hospital, since it was his break, when suddenly Luke had become very quiet.

“What’s wrong Luke?”, he had asked, concern gracing his features, as a quiet Luke was hardly a good sign.

As Luke looked up at him, he could see the tears glistening in his eyes. Reid had taken Luke by the hand and had sat them down on the nearby bench. He had looked into Luke’s eyes and gently cupped his face with his hands.

“You can tell me what’s wrong, I won’t bite.”, he had said, the sarcasm in his voice merely a hint of its usual vigour.

“It’s just…. that… this entire town is so full of old memories, and they’re not that easy to process.” Luke stuttered out. Tears had started to slowly roll down his cheeks now. Reid tentatively brushed them away with his thumb.

“Hey… Hey, Luke… look at me.” He said in a gentle voice. Luke looked up. “It’s okay for you to be overwhelmed by old memories, because they have played a big role in your life, that’s normal. Heck, it even happens to me sometimes.”

“But I don’t like to remember them, because they remind me of all these difficult times that I would just wish to forget.” Luke said, and the tears started flowing freely now. Reid pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his back.

“Well, how about we make some new memories then?” he had said as he kissed the top of Luke’s head. Luke had brightened up and had pulled Reid to him in a loving kiss.

On Reid’s face a soft smile had started to appear. “Yeah. I remember.”

Luke’s eyes shone with glee at Reid’s answer. “Well, that is what we’re going to do right now.” Luke said, and he pulled a string of decorative lights out of the bag.

Reid’s eyes widened. “Um, not to ruin the fun, but it’s June, Luke. You know, the month of Midsummer, when you walk around in a t-shirt, not in snow boots and a Santa suit.”, he snarked.

Luke only rolled his eyes at that. “Well, that’s why I brought this!” He pulled a can out of the bag and handed it to Reid.

“Spray-on snow? That’s just…” When he saw the look in Luke’s eyes, Reid stopped the snark from flying out of his mouth just in time. “… very inventive.” He finished. Luke seemed very serious about the whole memory-making, so Reid thought to himself ‘Ah, what the hell, if it’s important to him you can’t even try to say no, and you know it.’

So Reid started spraying the fake snow onto the bench in the corner while Luke started looking for a socket in a nearby wall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this was how Reid ended up in a Christmassy-feel on a bench in the centre of Old Town in the middle of June. When Luke pulled him closer and planted a loving kiss on his lips, he could only think of one thing: Luke Snyder was the most eccentric man he knew, but he secretly loved it.


End file.
